


School Visit

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Sonny explains safety to a bunch of kids.





	School Visit

"Alright kids, next we have officer Carisi here to help teach us all about safety!" You tell your first graders who ooh and ahh when they here his job title; officer.

"Thank you Ms. Y/L/N. Hi guys, how is everyone today?" He asks, expecting an overall good.

Instead he gets bombarded with "I'm good" and "tired" and "this I stupid" and my favorite "why is your hair so shiny?"

He stands up from where he was squatting over and puffs out some air, a grin escaping onto his lips. He looks over to you and you simply smirk and shrug back. With both hands on his hips, he chuckles and starts off "well, I'm here to go over what safety is and make sure you guys are being safe at school and at home!" He starts to move around the room "can someone tell me—"

You quickly interject "by raising their hands"

He smiles at you then goes on "Yes, can someone tell me by raising their hand what it means to be safe?"

Almost all of their hands shoot up and you eagerly await to hear their responses. He picks on one of your students and the boy says "when you're on your game and your parents won't let you chat with other gamers. That's safety."

Sonny nods his head in agreement and says "that Sure is, who else knows what safety is?"

He points to a girl now who answers "looking both ways before you cross the street!"

"I have to hold my moms hand to cross the street!" Another little girl adds on by calling out.

Sonny takes it in stride "yes, being safe when you cross the street is very important. You guys are all right!" He says, signaling to the group he's not going to take any more hands. Most of them get the idea and put their tiny arms down. "Being safe means to be out of harm or danger!" Sonny continues to go on and talk to your class for another 30 minutes. He occasionally looks over to you with a knowing grin or smirk when the kids ask unrelated questions and you thoroughly enjoy watching him make his way back around to safety. Eventually, the recess bell rings and all of the students rush out of the door to the playground.

A few kids linger to ask their questions and Sonny happily answers. You make your way over there and urge the last student out to recess "thank you so much for coming in and doing that, I really appreciate it!" You shake his hand for the second time that day.

He returns the shake and says "it was my pleasure. You sure have some group here."

You chuckle back and agree "yea, they for sure keep me on my toes. You handled them really well though. You must have some kids of your own."

He shakes his head and replies with a "nah. It's just me."

"Well, that's too bad. You're great with kids!" You compliment him again.

He nods his head once to accept the compliment then asks "how about you, you have kids of your own?"

You don't know why but you respond back with his same response of "no, it's just me" and add on a little shrug to the end of it.

"I see" he replies, that smile of his creeping back onto his face "Well, I don't mean to be too forward but would it be okay to ask for your number?"

Your own smile flashes onto your face and you nod "sure, of course" letting the butterflies you were suppressing all morning actually let flutter.

You move to your desk to grab a pen and quickly jot down your cell on a sticky note. When you stand up to give him the paper, he's standing closer then you anticipated and you drop it onto the floor. You both bend down to pick it up at the same time and your heads hit together "ow" you both site in unison, standing up and reaching for your heads.

Sonny apologizes first "oh I'm so sorry, that was all my fault."

"No, no. It's okay. Just an accident." You assure him, both of you having matching smiles on.

"You okay? Let me see." He says, going to move your hand to see where his head hit yours.

He steps just a few inches closer and you can feel the warmth come off his body. You become entranced within his blue eyes and can't find yourself able to pull away from them. His fingers graze your head but you feel chills everywhere in your body. It's not until you hear a little voice from the back of the room speak that you get pulled back to reality "are you going to kiss officer Carisi, Ms.Y/L/N?"

Sonny takes a step back and you both awkwardly laugh and look at each other. Sonny leans down to pick up the paper as you shuffle towards the kid, more now lining up to come back inside "I'll call you soon." He smiles, holding up the sticky in his hand to show you he retrieved it.

"Sounds great. Thanks Officer Carisi." You say over the small crowd coming inside.

"Feel free to call me Sonny from now on." He winks before leaving the room.


End file.
